


【海盗团金】种族假象

by Dec_1224



Category: Dec - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dec_1224/pseuds/Dec_1224





	【海盗团金】种族假象

【海盗团金】种族假象  
|“我们把由无数假象构成的世界称为真实。”

Ⅰ.

［参赛者金，恭喜您触发F-61115行星阵隐藏BUFF：绝对防御。］

新赛局开始之后，金被强制传送到这片行星阵，碎石和飞船的残骸围绕着小行星转动。大赛出品的飞船性能实在不敢恭维，储能系统也漏洞百出，金迫降在这颗看起来荒凉且普通的行星上。  
终端上的临时组队已被解散，私人对话也显示无法连接。

——得尽快找到格瑞他们，毕竟这一轮……  
这么想着的金因没有注意脚下而踢上一块飞船零件，疼得他蜷缩了脚趾，倒吸一口冷气。  
“嘶——”

这时终端恰好传来冰冷的机械声。  
[参赛者金，恭喜您触发F-61115行星阵隐藏BUFF：绝对防御。]

——'绝对防御'？  
——那是什么？……明明我只是踢到了一块零件吧为什么会触发隐藏BUFF啊！

“滋——”  
一波未平一波又起，刺耳的齿轮摩擦声凭空炸开，金从陨石废墟中探头望去，只见一个人朝着他的方向狂奔。

祂的身后是一架小型飞船，从船侧的契合口来看，这应该是一艘大型飞船上的附属船械。

炮口周围的空气流转扭曲，细细碎碎的蓝色数据碎光凝聚于炮口，仿佛蓄势待发。

飞船炮口直直对着金的方向，而那个身着黑袍的人在离金只有几米距离时化作数据凭空消失了，虚化前递给金一个抱歉的眼神。

“哎？？！——”  
“砰！——”

操控着飞船的白发少年在追捕目标消失的那一瞬间就意识到不对劲，试图强行中断发射。

［WARNING！］  
［检测到危险。］

“吱——砰！……”   
刺耳的撞击声，零件和齿轮断开的声音以及金的惊呼全被埋在了炸起的尘土之中。  
除了飞扬的尘埃颗粒，其他声音戛然而止，像是什么都没发生一样。

“帕洛斯你行不行啊？都说了换我来开——”  
帕洛斯瞟了一眼咋咋呼呼的佩利，把飞船降在陨星废墟旁。

舱门开启，帕洛斯掩住口鼻，神色警惕地向发着光的中心走去。

［绝对防御，开启。］

帕洛斯眯了眯眼，左手已经冒出缕缕黑气。

终端提醒音蓦地响起。   
［参赛者帕洛斯，检测到您对BUFF持有者构成威胁，现将参赛者金与您所属的团队“雷狮海盗团”进行绑定。］

［绑定中……］  
［LORDING……］

［10%……］

绑定？  
帕洛斯眼皮猛地一跳，他向后退了一步，小幅度转动着眼珠，提防着这片尘土中的未知危险。

［30%……］

“帕洛斯！到底怎么了？别磨磨唧唧的啊，那家伙都跑了！”  
——啧，这个蠢货。

［50%……］

帕洛斯的心狂跳个不停，总觉得……  
有什么不好的事情要发生了。

［70%……］

尘土渐渐退散，帕洛斯终于看清发光的物件到底是什么了。  
一个金发少年紧闭着双眼，漂浮在防护罩里，防护罩边缘发出时隐时现的金光，随着少年平稳的呼吸而变换着。

［90%……］

帕洛斯认得他，在和鬼天盟会面之前，这个小子误打误撞地遇上了他们。

［99%……］

帕洛斯站在防护罩之前，防护罩上全是金色的数据纹路，整个球形罩缓慢转动着，金正对着帕洛斯，双眼紧闭，没有一丝生气，双手垂在身侧。

［#Ⅰ???k'<¡‣_……］

［100%……］

［绑定完成。］

防护罩里的金缓缓睁开双眼，双眸里的茫然无措几欲流淌出来，那是一种困惑又无助的神情，直直撞进帕洛斯眼睛深处。

帕洛斯只是站在一层防护罩之外，却好似和金隔了万千银河。

暗蓝色的数据条爬上金的眼眸，防护罩明灭闪现，悉数散去。  
金双脚触地，却因为无力而跌坐在地上。  
他抬起那双干净纯粹的蓝眸，看向帕洛斯。眼里逐渐被什么其他东西染上亮色。

是啊。  
帕洛斯心想。

那种纯粹到想让人毁掉的蓝色。

他握紧了拳，眯着眼睛，嘴角挑起一个微小的弧度。

Ⅱ.

凹凸大赛第二轮赛局开启中，新一轮赛制是——  
［伪世生存。］

凹凸大赛构建另一个“伪世”，和参赛者们原本存在的世界别无区别。  
参赛者可选择组队或单人行动，通过完成大赛发布的任务获得逃离这个“伪世”的线索，三个月内未逃离的队伍被淘汰。

……

雷狮背对着帕洛斯和佩利，卡米尔坐在飞船控制板面前，调动团队信息。

［参赛者帕洛斯，检测到您对BUFF持有者构成威胁，现将参赛者金与您所属的团队“雷狮海盗团”进行绑定。］

当这条消息重新出现在飞船屏幕上时，帕洛斯明显察觉到雷狮周身一瞬间底下去的气压，他不由自主地后退一步，后背却撞上金的鼻尖，惹得金也跟着后退一步，他从帕洛斯背后探出金色的小脑袋，像只受惊的幼兽。

“哼……”雷狮从鼻尖嗤出一声，“帕洛斯——”

帕洛斯心猛地一跳。

“你可真会给我找事啊。”

帕洛斯额上全是冷汗，本来让任务对象逃离就已经足够引发雷狮的怒火了，偏偏现在还莫名奇妙地摊上个强制绑定的参赛者。

关键是……  
这个参赛者还失去了所有记忆。

“你叫金？”  
“我认得你。”  
只不过是与鬼天盟为伍的蝼蚁。

雷狮转过头。

金像是被雷狮具有威慑性的眼神吓到了，缩回帕洛斯身后。

帕洛斯低着眼，但是他的心却不如他表现的这样温顺。  
——失去所有记忆？……  
——哼，无聊的骗局。

主控制室里气氛诡异，连平时最先打破僵局的佩利也不敢出声说话，他只明白一件事——雷狮老大在生气。

金缩在帕洛斯身后的画面和初见时他毫无畏惧的反抗的神情同时钻进雷狮脑子里。  
一个有趣的想法在同一时刻形成雏形。

——就让我看看，骗徒被无条件信任之后会作何反应吧……  
雷狮被自己的想法取悦到了，勾着嘴角收回雷神之锤。

“带他下去，不用准备房间了，帕洛斯你和他住一起，看好他，否则……”

帕洛斯被雷狮语气里的寒意激得一身冷汗，依旧顺从地低着眼，赔笑道：“是……”

而这幅温驯模样却又在退出控制室之后消失殆尽。  
帕洛斯神色淡然，仿佛刚才答话的人不是他一样。

“老大竟然没罚我们诶！明明这次任务就差这一环了……”  
帕洛斯敷衍地“嗯”了一声，意味深长地看着从开始到现在没说过一句话的金。

金原本只是低着眼睛看着脚尖，像是感觉到帕洛斯的视线，他抬头，把毫无防备的信任全砸进帕洛斯眼里。

让人恼火的信任。  
虚假的雏鸟情结。

［ATTENTION］  
［雷狮海盗团已与参赛者金绑定，现检测到参赛者金体内有来自LiCO₃型缓释导弹的残余元力波动，唯一稳定方法：体液摄入。范围：雷狮海盗团全体成员。］

雷狮淡淡地看着屏幕上弹出的消息，白色字体与背景的数据条形成刺眼的对比。

卡米尔顿住了操控主板面的手。

“帕洛斯闯的祸，让他自己解决去。”  
雷狮轻笑一声，本着事不关己的态度重新查询任务进度。

【-1-】  
【任务类型：SS（已更新）】  
【进度：99%】  
【隐藏信息覆盖率：100%】

雷狮本来还在想为什么一进这一轮就捡到了覆盖率100%的任务，原来是最高级别的难度。  
只要完成这个任务，就能成功脱离伪世了。

雷狮阖上双眼，像是小憩一般。体内的血液却随着心脏鼓动而猛烈撞击血管。

——能逃过雷狮海盗团追捕的猎物……  
——有点意思。

信息面板上悬浮着一张照片，正是刚才的那个穿着黑袍的人，眼鼻全被黑袍宽大的帽子遮住了，只有紧闭的嘴和脖子上的黑色缎带暴露在画面里。

【任务名称：杀死主神。】

  
Ⅲ.

宇宙没有夜晚。

宇宙拆分变成星系，星系拆分变成星球，星球拆分变成尘埃，尘埃拆分变成粒子，粒子拆分变成宇宙。

万物轮回，所以不存在白日和夜晚。这一切都是假象。

“睡觉。”  
帕洛斯微扬下巴，示意金躺到床上。可是金依旧站在他面前，伸手紧紧拉住他的衣角。眨着湿漉漉的蓝眸，只言不发。

“这里只有你和我，就别再装了。”

金在昏暗的光线中把视线全融进了疑惑里，不解地看着帕洛斯，像是不能理解他说的话。

帕洛斯把终端举起给他看上面的“已断开连接”。  
可是金还是不为所动，只是看着帕洛斯，好像他的世界里就只有帕洛斯一个人。

帕洛斯轻笑一声，攥住金的手腕把他往床上一带，拉过被子，阖上了双眼。  
力道大得金疼到抿紧了自己的嘴，可他不愿意挣开。

“睡吧。”  
金顺从地把脸贴着他的胸口，听他沉沉的心跳声，星空的颜色悄悄爬上了他的发梢。

——反正还有的是时间，就看你能把这场游戏坚持到何种荒唐的地步。

怀中的人的呼吸逐渐变得平稳，帕洛斯的眸子在黑暗中亮得惊人。  
真正星星是没有光的，映在床边的光影只是飞船模拟出来的所谓“星光”。

帕洛斯把手支在枕头旁，直起身来，白色的发丝随着他的动作从耳边滑落，轻扫过鼻尖。  
金的睡得很安稳，只是在帕洛斯直起身时无意识皱了皱眉。

——失去记忆可真是个好听的幌子。  
帕洛斯自始至终都没相信过。

他直起身子之后转动方向，跪在柔软的床垫上，伸出双手朝着金的颈脖探去，冰凉的指尖触及到金温热的皮肤，拇指轻搭在金不明显的喉结下方，帕洛斯垂着眼睛，缓缓收紧了双手。

“唔……”金可能是因为这冰凉的触感，抑或是呼吸困难而发出轻哼。

帕洛斯眼里闪着危险的光，加重了手上的力度。

［WARNING！］  
［检测到BUFF持有者的人身安全受到威胁，参赛者帕洛斯属于绑定名单中的一员，现下达惩罚：数倍通感］

窒息的感觉如潮水般向帕洛斯涌来，瞬间盖过他的头顶，隔绝了所有空气。他一个脱力松开了手，诡异的窒息感退去了，可是类似刚浮出水面的那种黏腻感却久久挥散不去。

金的颈脖上已经有了一圈淡红色的指印，但是帕洛斯知道，他根本没用太大的力气。

——啧，这烦人的系统。  
帕洛斯伸手抚上自己的脖子，皮肤和皮肤之间的触感已经有了很明显的差异，帕洛斯甚至摸到了指甲嵌入皮肤而留下的痕迹。

他在黑暗中顺着星光凝视着金，最后重新躺下。金却在帕洛斯躺下的一瞬间就感应到了什么，寻找热源似的贴了过来，成功地把金色的头发和银白色的头发混在了一起。

帕洛斯本能得向后缩了缩，却因为衣领被金抓住而动弹不得。  
金毫无防备的睡颜就这么暴露在帕洛斯眼里。

——明明这么脆弱，明明只用一只手就能至他于死地……  
帕洛斯眯了眯眼。  
——果然，过于干净的色彩，总是让人想毁掉啊。

宇宙没有夜晚。

所以这片黑暗都是虚假的。

Ⅳ.

“哒……哒……”  
本来微不可闻的脚步声却因为四周过于安静而显得格外明显。雷狮什么都没说，只是漫不经心地瞥了一眼帕洛斯，帕洛斯就立刻从位置上站起，朝着门走去。

门被打开，机械齿轮转动的声音无比清晰。金站在门口，听见开门声之后他把钉在脚尖的视线收了回来。看见来者是帕洛斯，金的眼睛里迸发出一种名为安心和信任的亮闪闪的光。

——真蠢。  
帕洛斯想。

“有什么事？”  
金摇摇头，不说话。

——明明只是失去记忆……难道连怎么说话都不记得了？  
帕洛斯当然知道金来这里是要做什么。毕竟这一整天里，只要帕洛斯离开金的视线几分钟，金就会急急忙忙地到处寻找帕洛斯的身影，找到后又什么都不说，好像离开了帕洛斯他就不会呼吸了一样。

帕洛斯克制住自己的情绪，今早卡米尔发现了帕洛斯脖子上的指印，几乎是瞬间他就明白发生了什么事，随后团队消息的更新也证实了他的想法。  
这些引来了雷狮轻飘飘的一句“注意分寸”。

明明语气也不是很重，但帕洛斯还是察觉到了一丝冷意。毕竟他的做法很可能置整个团队于被系统惩罚的危险地步。

帕洛斯关了门回到副操作台边。但只过了几分钟，脚步声又再度响起。  
雷狮查看着星系地图，头连抬都没抬，话语从他的嘴里飘了出来：“让佩利替你。”

帕洛斯松了口气，一开门就被金撞了满怀，金平复了因为迟了几秒钟没看见帕洛斯而涌上心头的不安。  
昨天还是毫无波澜的双眸染上了一丝笑意。

——别用这种眼神看着我。  
——这种虚假的、令人作呕的信任。

当然帕洛斯不敢说出口，因为背后就是主控制室。他只好拉着金回到房间，开始漫长又诡异的沉默相处。

金终于不闹腾了，他一转头就能看见帕洛斯因为无聊而拨弄头发的手，完全没有感到乏闷。

“呃……”

［WARNING！］  
［BUFF持有者金，出现异常，元力波动值：47%，即将超过警戒线。］

金的发尾开始泛白，眼眶也逐渐泛红。他自己却丝毫没有察觉，只是皱了皱眉，捂住了头。

看见金这幅明显不正常的样子，帕洛斯回想起信息里所说的体液摄入，干脆就凝出一股元力在手心割出一道口子，血珠从伤口处渗出来。  
他把手伸过去，指尖轻触金的脸颊。

这时候金的意识已经开始模糊了，他几乎是受本能驱使伸出舌尖，顺着一股令人安心的气味探去。

湿润的舌尖轻扫过帕洛斯的手心，细细舔舐着每一滴血珠，勾着舌头把它们全卷携进自己嘴里。

帕洛斯只觉得手心传来一阵酥酥麻麻的感觉，金乖巧地顺着眉眼，如果不是被血染红的嘴唇太过刺眼，这幅画面看起来就像是一只幼猫舔舐着牛奶。

金的眼眸逐渐恢复成纯净的蓝色，他茫然地看着帕洛斯手心的伤口。   
帕洛斯把手收回来：“下次感觉到不对劲就说。”

金点点头，耸动着鼻子嗅着什么，伸手触了触自己的嘴唇，探出被血染得猩红的舌尖，舔了舔上嘴唇，微眯了眼睛。

帕洛斯移开视线，垂下的睫毛在眼下投影出一片鸦黑。手心的血已经止住了，但他还是觉得有什么东西正在源源不断地流出来，再也停不住了。

——真蠢。  
这句话是对谁说的，帕洛斯不知道。

——真蠢。  
他重复一遍。

Ⅴ.

“查到了？”  
“嗯，在T-18215行星阵。”

雷狮眯了眯眼睛，迸发出危险的光，他不屑地嗤笑一声：“可真能跑。”

卡米尔活动了下长时间保持同一姿势的手腕，数据代码爬满整个屏幕，刺得他的眼睛有些不舒服。  
“那接下来？……”

雷狮垂了眼睛，似乎是在思考。  
“帕洛斯。”

帕洛斯原本小心地观察这一边的形式，一听见自己的名字，条件反射应道：“是。”

雷狮像是想到了什么，转动眼珠。  
“让他和你一起去。”

帕洛斯一惊，不理解雷狮这番做法的意义何在。他微微收紧了垂在身侧的左手。  
“……是。”

卡米尔口中的接下来自然是去T-18215行星阵寻找任务目标，金现在记忆全失，带着他去做任务实在不是高明的决定。

然而几乎是瞬间，帕洛斯就意识到雷狮这么做的意思——  
金根本离不开他。

自从上一次血液摄入之后，虽说短时间内没有再出现元力波动警告，但金却变得越发黏人，帕洛斯走到哪他就要跟到哪。只要金发现帕洛斯不在自己视线范围内，他就会变得特别焦躁不安。

帕洛斯坐在附属飞行器械的控制板前，申请脱离。

“没有我的指令，就别做其他的事。”金乖巧地点点头，一句话都没有说。

飞船平稳地行驶在星云之中，看着这些暗淡的，甚至可以说是外形丑陋的行星，帕洛斯突然想起不知道在哪里看到的一句话。

“星星是被乌鸦啄破天空而漏出来的光。”

不得不说，这些句子还真是一点依据都没有，站在穹顶之下的弱小的蝼蚁，才会为了这本不存在的所谓星光而引声高歌，称颂这虚假又诡谲的美。

金惊呼一声，打乱了帕洛斯的思索。

帕洛斯回头看去，金合拢着双手，眨了眨眼睛，重新打开手，金色的光芒从他的指缝里漏出来。  
金被这异变吓得向后缩了缩，像极了受惊的幼兽，眨着湿漉漉的水眸，却有着不服输的眼神。

他又重新打开双手，反复之前的动作。

帕洛斯这下倒是相信了金是真的失去了记忆，不过他也讶异于金的元力恢复的速度之快。  
帕洛斯懒得去管，反正现在这个状态，即便元力恢复，也没有多大威胁。

飞船系统发出提示音，地图上目的地的标识亮了起来。

T-18215行星阵是T次列行星阵里最偏远荒凉的一个区域，行星上除了泛着灰色的岩土和报废的星船碎片一无所有。  
坐标定在这里，但飞船系统没有扫描到任何生物体存在的迹象。

［锁定销已开启，舱门开启警告。］  
［舱门已开启。］

“你留在这。”帕洛斯目测了一下离地高度，顿了一下接着说道，“哪也别去。”  
说完一跃而下，划破长空，以膝缓冲，单手撑地。

——不对。  
这个星球上莫名泛起了白雾，这是极为不正常的表现。帕洛斯一只手向后探去，另一只手挡在身前。

——有问题。  
果然，白雾中显出一缕黑色，这黑色的主人压根没想过躲藏。

“没想到我们运气这么好，竟然遇到了落单的雷狮海盗团成员……”  
“嘻嘻——就是呀，这下，你可逃不掉了。”  
“……SS级任务，我没说错吧？覆盖率100%，真是个显目的诱饵。”

帕洛斯听出来了他们话语中的意思，不由得一惊，眼神也变得更为警惕。  
——他们怎么会知道雷狮海盗团的任务？

白雾渐渐散去，像是有谁呵出一口气，打散了所有未知因素。

“你还不知道？”一阵刺耳的咯咯咯的笑声传来，“哎呀——看来，雷狮海盗团内部也有矛盾呢？”

“还是说——”  
“你根本不被他们所信任？”

帕洛斯握紧了拳，面上却丝毫不在意。  
——不过是低级的挑拨离间罢了。

“系统发布了接收到覆盖率70%以上的所有队伍，而雷狮海盗团，就是其中的一个。”  
“本来还以为你们会因为新规则而收敛一些……”  
“哦，我怎么忘了呢？你根本就——不知道呀。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

令人作呕的、恶心的、和行星周围的冰冻卫星一样让人觉得寒冷刺骨的、如蠕动的蛆虫一样声音。

他们当然不会隐瞒，一定是系统出了问题，毕竟这可是关乎到整个团队的任务，雷狮不会这么轻易在这一轮牺牲掉他。  
帕洛斯想。他从来不在意弱者的挑衅，他们不配。

但是为什么，指甲却深深刻进手心里，血液被挤压到别处。

——无所谓。  
——反正我生来就是个骗徒。

没人会信任一个纯粹到他自己都厌恶的骗徒。  
没有。

“说完了？”帕洛斯放松了身子，扬起一个无害的笑容，指尖微微发力，一缕深沉的黑色从指缝里溢出。

雾中的十几人渐渐露出身形，为首的人戴着面罩，拖着巨大的曲折刀刃，脸上全是倨傲。

“你以为我们为什么这么有底气？……”  
“你乘坐的飞船早就被我们读取了记忆数据，凭借它的内部信息，我们就可以夺取属于你们的任务。”  
“当然，还有特别惊喜——”  
“飞船被我们装了自动引爆系统，信息读取完毕，它就会，boom——变成你脚下的那种残骸。”  
“没人会来救你，毕竟，你连最根本的信任都收不到呢。”

帕洛斯眯了眯眼睛，压碎了眸里的危险的光。  
突然他想起了什么，猛地抬头看去。

［链接飞船主系统中……］  
［链接完毕，执行人：帕洛斯］

“金。”帕洛斯听见自己的心声，通过滋啦作响的电流声一同向上攀升——果然，这群人里面有人拥有信号干扰型的元力技能。

“金，”帕洛斯重复一遍，“跳下来。”  
信息传送完毕他就感到好笑似的闭了闭眼，嘴角微扬。

——自己也被同化了吗？  
——怎么变得这么蠢。  
——这里都是围剿我的参赛者，百米高空，就算是再傻也不会蠢到真的跳下来吧……

帕洛斯觉得舌根有些苦，但他知道，那都是假的，是幻想。  
他重新睁开眼，看向高空飞船，周围的参赛者拖动武器的声音尖锐刺耳，但是帕洛斯什么都不管，只是看着飞船。

一抹金色从飞船中探出来，点亮了灰色的星空，染透所有黑暗。

他下降得那么快，好像一只断了翅膀的蝴蝶，脆弱且无力。听见声音的那一刻起，金就毫不犹豫地把自己砸进风里，不留一点余地。

他整个人都是放松的，仿佛在做一件很平常的事情，好像在他之下只是柔软的水波，而不是荒芜的废墟。

帕洛斯不得不承认，那一瞬间，他的心里有一种奇怪的情绪流动起来。

——所以说，这种盲目又可笑的信任，最令人厌恶了啊……  
——但是，一定会接住的。

这一次，不是说谎。

帕洛斯向后跳去，腾空的一瞬间双手合拢，结印，一抹暗色从他身体里分离，凝聚成人形，向不远处飞去。

金任由重力撕扯着他，如此明亮的金色，像是从夜空之上坠落下来的星星。

他跌入一个冰冷但是令人安心的怀抱中，被一双手紧紧拢着。搭在他膝盖和肩膀的手凉到刺骨，金却觉得这个怀抱如此温暖。

他忍不住脸埋进来人的颈窝，轻轻地蹭了蹭，但是很快他就发现这个人身上冒着黑雾，他抬头，撞进一双毫无情感的瞳孔里。

帕洛斯在战斗之中分神看去，自己的元力技能化成人形，漂浮在空中，一双洁白到透出病态的手稳稳地环住他的颈脖。

帕洛斯放下心来，却被迎面斩来的曲折长刀逼迫得偏了偏脸，向后翻去，刀刃蹭过他的脸，留下一道血色的痕迹。

金讶异于抱着他的人有着和帕洛斯一样的气息，转眼却看见被包围的帕洛斯的脸上，滴滴答答落下一抹红色。

［WARNING！］  
［BUFF持有者金，出现异常，元力波动值：99%。］

Ⅵ.

惨叫声此起彼伏，一切都超出了帕洛斯的预料。

金……不，帕洛斯甚至都不知道眼前的人是否还可以称为“金”。  
他有着银白色的头发，猩红的双眼。就在系统提醒音响起的那一瞬间，无数黑色箭头从后方涌来，把他和他笼罩在黑暗中，只有一点点亮光从缝隙透进来，使得帕洛斯勉强看得清金的脸。

［99%］  
深红色的警告信息依旧停留在屏幕上。

“你……”  
帕洛斯知道，这一方天地之外是怎样血腥的场景，他听见利器刺入血肉的声音，还有血液滴滴答答流淌不停的声音。他也知道这些金属光泽都暗淡了的残骸上是怎样的一片血流成河。

帕洛斯弯曲了一只腿坐在平坦的岩石上，手掌撑在身后，四指指向后方，指关节处微微凸起。毕竟来的人都不是什么容易应付的角色，帕洛斯身上已经有了几处擦伤，最明显的还是脸上的红痕。

金跪在他身前，低着眼看他。

金很少以这种角度面对帕洛斯，一般他都是抬着头或者顺着眼睛，跟在帕洛斯身后，偶尔帕洛斯会俯下身，那时候金也只是和帕洛斯平视而已，总之不是现在这样自上而下地看着帕洛斯。

金伸出手，捧着帕洛斯的脸使他微微抬头。

他的脸上是一种近乎虔诚的哀恸，原本纯净的眼眸里像是被滴入一滴墨水，慢慢地，慢慢地，从眼底溢出一丝深渊的颜色。刚才令人心惊胆战的模样仿佛都是假象，虽然金只是蹙起了眉，但帕洛斯清楚的知道——

金在心疼他。

为什么？  
为了这个几乎可以忽略掉疼痛的微小的伤口。

帕洛斯试图平复狂跳的心脏，但一切都是徒劳。

金附身，贴近帕洛斯的侧脸，柔软的唇触上了帕洛斯的伤口，他伸出舌尖，轻轻地描绘着伤口的形状，把诡谲的红色卷进嘴里。  
然后他的手一松，整个人瘫软了下去，失去了意识。

帕洛斯环着金的腰身。

“都说了没有我的指令就别做其他事……”  
双臂却逐渐收紧。  
“真是个笨蛋。”

Ⅶ.

窸窸窣窣的声音钻进金的耳朵里，曲折盘绕成丝线把他从深海中捞出来，他猛地睁开眼。

金还没有缓过神，眼珠却自己动了起来，仿佛遵循本能一般寻找着什么。房间里安静得可怕。

“咔——”

“醒了？”  
帕洛斯左侧脸有一条浅色伤口，旁边一抹淡红的血色。手臂上随意缠绕着灰白色绷带，映得他脸色苍白。

［WARNING！］  
［BUFF持有者金，出现异常，元力波动值：21%。］

帕洛斯重新记起来，就在不久前，眼前看似无害的、如同初生的雏鸟一般的金，杀死了近二十个参赛者。羚角号的救援船械带他们离开的时候，整个星球都被血色染透了。连原本环绕着星球的微光碎石，都泛出诡谲的淡红。

帕洛斯当然不是在意那群人的死亡，他从来不关心蝼蚁的死亡，他只是讶异于令他们消亡的人，是金。

对于金，帕洛斯只能说是有点印象，无非是个没心没肺、满脑子热血的少年罢了，看起来完全不明白凹凸大赛是如何残酷，当然也不会想着伤害他人。

而现在……

因为大赛的特殊机制，帕洛斯脸上的伤口早已经愈合了大半，只留有些酥酥麻麻的感觉。那是血肉在重新黏合，是新的细胞在增生。

就是因为这个换在平常帕洛斯都可能不会在意的伤口，金杀死了所有来围剿他们的参赛者。  
一个不剩。

帕洛斯亲眼看见金带着哀恸的目光用右手抚摸着他脸上的伤口，亲眼看见金缓缓抬起左手，合拢五指，防护罩之外血肉横飞。

甚至有那么一瞬间，帕洛斯怀疑眼前的这个人并不是金，然而金瘫软在他的怀里时，他又打消了这些念头。

［WARNING！］  
［BUFF持有者金，出现异常，元力波动值：21%。］

系统音重新乍起。  
金已经站定在帕洛斯面前，依旧用他那对不经人事般的、纯粹到透明的蓝眸，在眼底细细镌刻着帕洛斯的模样。

帕洛斯抬起的手被抓住，金似乎是猜到了他接下去的举动，坚定地摇了摇头，把目光垂了下去，视线如月光一般洒在帕洛斯的手心里。

“不……”  
金发出喑哑的声音，重复了摇头的动作。

房间里很安静。  
很安静。

帕洛斯单手捧起金的脸，不出意料地看见金的眼睛里，闪烁着一种微弱的、和他俯视帕洛斯时同样的光，看上去可怜兮兮的。

帕洛斯心情很好，没有别的理由。

“不要这样看着我。”  
“我会觉得……”

“——你是在向我索吻。”

没人说过体液摄入就非得是血液不可。

——我一定是疯了。  
帕洛斯想。  
——反正从一开始我就已经疯了。

金缓慢而吃力地转动清澈的水眸，吃力到像是人偶的玻璃眼睛因为长时间放置而和眼眶粘结在了一起，再度转动时都能听见吱嘎吱嘎的声音。

他咀嚼着帕洛斯话语中的意思，但是没有丝毫收获，他没有听懂。金觉得这是他听过的最令人费解的句子。但是没关系。

帕洛斯会让他明白的。

房间里很安静。  
很安静。

帕洛斯微微俯身，用他冰凉的唇轻轻触上另一种温度。

金被突然靠近的帕洛斯吓得倒退一小步，但是很快就停住了，毕竟在他的主观意识里，帕洛斯不可能害他。

金的眼里除了最开始的那片水蓝色的迷茫什么都没有。  
帕洛斯满意金乖顺的表现，探出舌尖撬开了金的唇瓣。

——是你自己不想要摄入血液的。  
——是你自己。

只要帕洛斯想，他可以骗过所有人，甚至他自己。

两人的鼻息纠缠在一起。金惊讶地发现，舌尖传来一丝甜味，瞬间扼死了他脑子里的所有理智。  
他不自觉地踮起脚，微微仰头，试探着伸出舌尖，探寻甜味的来源。

帕洛斯的拇指抚上了金的脸，将他微微推开。

——我一定是疯了。  
帕洛斯这下猛地清醒过来，试图从这甜蜜又诡异的气流中挣扎着逃出来。

金却仗着帕洛斯今天的异常平和，得寸进尺地环住帕洛斯的颈脖。  
眼底的红光还未散去，迷朦的雾笼罩了他所有的思绪。他只想要继续摄入这缕甜味。

金色重新爬回他的发稍，眼眸也逐渐亮了起来，金的脚跟重新触到飞船的金属地面上。

帕洛斯看着金一副迷茫无辜的样子，不禁觉得有点好笑，也不知道刚才死死环住他不放手的人是谁。

“懂了？”

金其实并没有明白得很透彻，但是一抹红色莫名爬上了他的耳廓。帕洛斯投来的目光让他浑身不自在，有种奇怪的感觉……

金实在不知道该怎么做才能从这心跳剧烈的境地中逃开，慌神中把头埋进帕洛斯颈窝，像一只因为不知所措而钻地的鸵鸟。  
发出闷闷的声音：“嗯……”

——我果然是疯了。  
帕洛斯阖上眼。本来他以为自己不会因为这些细微到尘埃里的情感而动摇，可是事实证明他错了。

他的骗术第一次失败了，对象正是他自己。

因为，金明明抱得很紧，却小心翼翼地避开了他身上的所有伤口。

他认输了，向着他曾经所唾弃过的愚蠢。  
输得一败涂地，输得心甘情愿。

宇宙的黑暗没有尽头，可他的黎明却已经泛起了微光。

Ⅷ.

“最后一次了。”  
屏幕上的代码瞬息万变，解读的声音透过主系统链接口处的细孔传出来。

这几天雷狮和卡米尔没日没夜地解读坐标信息，却一无所获，雷狮已经很不耐烦了。  
“你已经失败了两次，我相信，这一次，你该不会再出错了吧？”

帕洛斯垂着眼睛，不知道在想什么，随即他抬起充斥着虚假情绪的双眸，弯着眉眼，一副恭敬顺从的模样：“一定。”  
手指却暗自收拢。

“——还有，那小子留下来。”  
因为牵涉很多复杂的因素，上一次任务是雷狮亲自驾驶救援船械到达T-18215行星阵进行救援的，他当然也亲眼看见了那甚至可以说是极其可怖的景象。  
铺天盖地的红，如同绽开的包含着黑色恶意之花染上了鲜血的色彩，红得令人感到不寒而栗。

通过监视器，卡米尔自然也看到了这一幕，虽然受那群参赛者里里拥有干扰型元力技能的影响，系统传达到的画面出现偏差，显示错误，但卡米尔还是能从那片暗红的血迹中感到浓烈的黑暗情绪。  
那应该是，不属于这个世界的力量。

总而言之，金在他们眼里已经成为了一颗极其危险的定时炸弹。雷狮不得不在忌惮这种力量的同时，尽快推进任务。

“可……”  
像是料到了帕洛斯会开口质疑，雷狮立刻打断他，语气轻飘飘的，却透露着坚硬：“系统定下的范围是整个团队。怎么，难不成……你真的以为他离不开你了？”

帕洛斯在表面上看不出来的前提下把上牙和下牙紧紧压在一起。  
“你什么时候对自己的性命以外的东西这么在意了？……”

帕洛斯尽力平复心跳。

“我记得我说过，任何可能成为阻碍的存在，都要提前清除，你忘了吗？——”

滋滋的电流声自雷狮周身乍起，微弱却蕴含着无尽力量。

“当然不会。”  
帕洛斯嗤笑着自己因微微刺痛而猛地收缩的心脏，带着小心翼翼的笑，回答道。  
——是啊，我怎么忘了。

“那样最好，现在就去吧。”  
“是……”

帕洛斯退出主控制室，背靠着坚硬冰凉的金属墙壁，收紧了每一根手指，微微仰起头，用微阖着的眼睛去捉顶上的亮光。

“阻碍？”  
“从来都只是我自己啊……”

好听的轻笑徒生凉意。

帕洛斯临走前推开了自己的房门，金紧阖着双眼，一副很疲惫的样子，沉沉睡去了。  
反正还处于绑定状态中，雷狮也不会把金怎么样。  
意识到自己是在担心金之后，帕洛斯又竭力掐死这个想法。

他不自觉地在心底叹出一口气，缓步走至床边，金像是有感应一样睁开了眼。  
安静的对视没有让帕洛斯感到不舒服，他伸出手盖住金的眼睛，防止金看见自己眼里翻滚沉沦的情绪。  
“睡吧。”

金颤动着的睫毛扫过帕洛斯的手心，有点痒。  
他用鼻尖蹭蹭帕洛斯地手，困意再度将他拉入深渊。

帕洛斯等了很久，直到金的呼吸平稳下来，他才收回手。  
“晚安。”

——

附属船械保养的很好，链接口脱离的时候几乎没有声音，帕洛斯和佩利的离去悄无声息。

“那小子不跟着你了？”  
佩利有时争着抢着夺取飞船控制权，有时又一副懒的操控飞船的样子。

“与其关心这个还不如好好想想这次任务。”  
“这次任务怎么奇奇怪怪的？”佩利被转移了话题还不自知，他胡乱顺了顺额前的头发，“什么叫观察行星阵移动？这和任务有什么关系？”

帕洛斯陷入了思考。

“我看还不如直接定了坐标追过去，我就不信他能逃离这个空间，总会被我们抓住的，你说是不是？”  
“帕洛斯？——”

帕洛斯回过神，像是刚从深海中爬出来，他呼出一口气，似乎是发现了什么，勾着嘴角缓缓回答道：“是啊。”顺手打开飞船前端的记录仪。

“总会被我们抓住的。”

行星阵移动一切正常，但是相同的轨迹未免显得太枯燥了。

Ⅸ.

“咚——”

“嗯？……”  
金左顾右盼，寻找声音的来源。不知道为什么，自从上次任务回来以后，金就变得极其嗜睡，这一次他睡得太久了，醒来之后头脑昏昏沉沉，也不知道自己到底睡了多久。

更重要的是，本来中途断断续续醒几次都能看见帕洛斯守在床边，虽说看起来是在忙自己的事情，但好歹还在金的可视范围之内，这次醒来之后金几乎找遍了整只飞船，都没有找到帕洛斯的身影。

金的心脏以不正常的频率鼓动着，阵阵心慌如潮水一般向他涌来，瞬间淹没他的思绪。

那声怪响很快就收声了，金遵循的熟悉的气味一路找进这间资料室里。资料室里光线昏暗，尘埃在光柱里纷飞，四下都很安静，只有金因为心慌意乱而略显急促的呼吸声不断回响着。

——看来也不在这……  
金向后退了一步，打算转身离开，一道黑影突然出现在金的身后，他没留意，一下子撞上去。

金捂着鼻尖，顺着视线向上望去，眼睛逐渐明亮起来。  
——是帕洛斯……

不对。

站在金面前的正是上一次任务中，在百米之下接住他的人。金这才想起来，被接住之后他就逐渐失去了意识，醒来之后就已经在飞船上了。

这个人……长得和帕洛斯一模一样，只是眼里有着更加深沉的暗色，身旁也缭绕着黑雾，面无表情，眼眸里波澜不惊。

尽管金也能从这个人身上获得安心感，但他知道，这不是帕洛斯。

金不知道该怎么打破僵局，只是略显不安地站着。那道黑影却渐渐靠近，直到他们之间的距离很近很近才停下。

金条件反射向后倒退一步，却被拉住了手臂，黑雾顺着金的手臂攀升，似乎想把他拉入无尽深渊。

“帕洛斯”把脸贴近金，几乎是鼻尖触着鼻尖，而他这么做的目的，只是为了看清金眼底的颜色。

“哒……哒……”  
轻微的脚步声由远及近，金朝着门口看去，黑影身形一动，消失不见。

“你来这干什么？”  
卡米尔捏着门把，警惕地看着金。

金一看是卡米尔，强迫自己发出断断续续的声音。  
“帕……帕……”

卡米尔神色一暗，虽然知道金见不到帕洛斯就会到处找，但是没想到他会找到资料室，明明设置了权限的，难道……

卡米尔上前一步攥住金的手腕，把他往门口带，力道太大，金疼得倒吸一口冷气。  
卡米尔一顿，不自觉地放松了力度。

“你不能来这。”  
“帕……”  
“帕洛斯出任务去了。”  
“嗯……”

金现在的模样像一只被抛弃的可怜巴巴的幼兽，垂着眼睛，心里八成在胡思乱想了。

卡米尔不知道怎么应付，只是松开了手：“出现异常了？”

金摇摇头，他自己丝毫没有发觉，可是系统音告诉卡米尔，波动已经不正常了。

卡米尔不知道帕洛斯是如何应付的，在心里权衡了一下之后用元力在指尖割出一道口子，把手指点在金的下唇上。

自从上次任务后，金就对鲜血有些抵触，满脑子都是帕洛斯浑身血淋淋的模样。他向后缩了缩，鲜红的血液停留在他的嘴唇上，沿着纹路扩散开。

他的眼睛已经泛上红色了，卡米尔以为金只是抵触帕洛斯以外的人，就直接强硬地把指尖塞进金的嘴里，触及他柔软湿润的舌尖。

金用舌尖抵住卡米尔的手指，想吐出送进来的指尖，卡米尔却把手指向下压了压，血液顺着舌尖一路扩散到各个角落。

“唔……”

嘴里有异物的感觉不好受，金皱着眉轻哼出声，眼眸里泛上水雾。  
卡米尔看着金一副可怜兮兮的样子，回过神，这才收回停留了很长时间的手指。

“你不能来这里。”

金一听，乖顺地点点头。

“有问题就来找我。”  
卡米尔不想雷狮还要分神管这些琐事，也不希望他徒增伤口。

卡米尔说完就自顾自地进入资料室了。关上门之后，他看向指尖因为系统加持而愈合了一半的伤口，皱了皱眉。  
——这次，太过了……

Ⅹ.

“怎么去了这么久？”  
雷狮瞥到了卡米尔手指上的一抹红色，突然就明白了。

“核对一下帕洛斯发来的信息。”雷狮按了按眼角，向后仰着靠在座椅上。  
卡米尔抽出厚重资料中的一张，仔细核对，屏幕上源源不断弹出信息和记录视频。

“怎么？”  
“全部吻合，也就是说……”

“祂会重新出现。”  
“祂会重新出现……”  
两道声音同时响起。

雷狮愉悦地眯了眯眼，整个人放松下来，他单手揉揉颈脖，活动着肩颈。  
“很好，让他们继续守着。”  
“是。”

[编号7723附属船械，这是来自主系统的呼叫，请在F-61115行星阵等待命令，不要返航，收到请回答。]  
[重复一遍……]

系统音徐徐响起，卡米尔也好似松了一口气，任务总归是有进展了。

“大哥，资料室的权限……”  
“刚才你去的时候就被突破了，我以为是你，但接着又被突破了一次。”

卡米尔垂着眼睛想了下。  
“大哥觉得是？”  
“毕竟飞船上就我们三个人，果然，这小子还是隐瞒了什么……”

其实卡米尔并没有认定就是金突破了权限，他进去的时候刚好看到一缕黑雾，让他心生疑惑。而且，飞船的权限都由他编写，强行突破需要克服多大的阻碍他也很清楚，他不认为金能这么轻易就突破权限。

“现在不用急着管这些。”  
“绑定的期限是这轮结束……”  
雷狮好像想到了什么，揉了揉眉心，不说话了。

卡米尔的食指微微动了动，伤口接触光滑而冰冷的屏幕，有些刺痛。

——

[编……772……附……这……自……系统……呼……收……请回……]  
[滋滋……滋……]

帕洛斯反复调动几次信息才勉强听懂其中的意思。

“待命。”  
“啊？——我们还要呆在这个破地方多久啊。”  
“行星轨迹有什么好观察的……”

佩利揉揉眼睛，伸了个懒腰，帕洛斯侧了侧身躲开佩利乱挥的手臂。  
——不知道他……

帕洛斯猛地一咬舌尖，口腔溢出血腥气息。  
——我在想什么……

帕洛斯闭了闭眼，强迫自己不去在脑里描绘那个泛着微光的身影。

[任务目标定位]  
[F-61115行星阵53次81列2.670]

“帕洛斯——”  
“别吵。”

帕洛斯按压下几欲鼓噪着跳出胸腔的心脏，呼出一口气，把飞船的速度加到最大，星流被飞船打散成零零散散的块状碎片。

一个穿着黑袍的人从幻化的数据条中缓缓下落，踩在碎石之上，背对着帕洛斯所驾驶的飞船，俯瞰着这个星球上荒凉的万物，像一个神明，带着怜悯和叹息俯瞰如蝼蚁一般的芸芸众生。

[A-37808型号导弹准备就绪]  
[枢纽梢脱离警告]  
[3]  
[2]  
[1]  
[FIRE!]

“砰——滋滋……滋…”

“这下跑不掉了吧，让我去收拾他！——”  
“佩利！停下——”

“咚——”

飞船前沿的显示器碎裂得不成样子，迷雾笼罩了整个飞船。穿着黑袍的人漂浮在船头，透过厚厚的已经泛出裂纹的玻璃，自上而下地看着船内的两人。

帕洛斯在混乱之中着了魔的一样盯着飞船之外悬浮着的人的嘴唇，嘴唇之上便是不透光的兜帽，遮住了眼鼻。

嘴唇张张合合。

“I shall die again and again to know that life is inexhaustible.”

然后祂，自下而上的，化作纷飞的烟尘，消逝在星光里。爆破声平息，帕洛斯却久久不能平静。

“咳咳……这就，结束了？任务完成了？”  
帕洛斯面色凝重。  
“不……”

时明时灭的控制主板面上，系统发布的消息匿藏在裂痕之中。

【-1-】  
【任务类型：SSS（已更新）】  
【进度：99.9%】  
【隐藏信息覆盖率：？】

这片行星阵的光黯淡下去，和这些废墟一样，让帕洛斯感到浑身冰冷，白骨生霜。

“任务，才刚刚开始。”

Ⅸ.

雷狮听见声响，警惕地握紧雷神之锤，卡米尔这时候应该在整理行星阵的轨迹，那么来者就是——

金看清控制室里只有雷狮，而且他还攥着武器，面色阴沉。金怯生生地后退一步。  
“你来这做什么？”

金开口，声音嘶哑微弱：“卡……”  
“他不在。”雷狮语调猛地一转，“你……”  
像是印证他的猜想，系统音适时响起。

［WARNING！］  
［BUFF持有者金，出现异常，元力波动值：17%。］

虽然波动值越来越低，但是出现异常的次数却越来越多。雷狮挑挑眉，这也是没办法的事情，还是做任务的时候摊上的烂摊子。  
——啧。

“过来。”

金很听话地走近了，虽然他对雷狮还是有些畏惧。  
雷狮不禁想，如果是原本的金，面对他的时候会是什么表情。金的未知因素实在太多了，多到雷狮不得不现在就思考出几种消灭他的方案，以绝后患。

“平时你是怎么做的，就那么做吧。”

其实雷狮还隐隐好奇过，体液摄入到底是怎样执行，自从看见卡米尔手上的伤口他就隐隐猜到了，不过他并不觉得帕洛斯会用这种方式……

如果雷狮的心脏是黑暗中运转的机械星球，那他可以很肯定的说，此时此刻，齿轮倒转，日月颠倒，整个星系停下它运转的步伐。

因为，雷狮，他。  
被、吻、了。

原本金环住他的颈脖的时候，他还在脑内想象了吸血鬼进食血液的场景，也准备好迎接尖牙刺破皮肤的疼痛，但是所有这一切都没有发生。

金把他往下压，试探着贴上雷狮微抿着的双唇，贴了十秒钟，最后因为不知道下一步如何进行而退开了一段距离。金很努力地回想帕洛斯是怎么做的，但是毫无收获，因为他只要一回想起那段情景，头就很疼，除了帕洛斯好看的双眼，什么也看不清。

雷狮捏住金的下巴，似乎要捏碎脆弱的骨骼。  
“帕洛斯就是这么对你的？”

金被板着下巴，只能被迫仰头，撞进雷狮晦暗不明的瞳孔里。  
他小心翼翼地点点头，不明白自己怎么惹雷狮生气了。

“哼……”  
一切都出乎雷狮的意料，他没想到帕洛斯真的会被这虚假的信任扯进旋涡里，从此沉沦再也出不来了。  
但他不知道，这一切，都是帕洛斯心甘情愿的。

雷狮意识到自己手指收得太紧，略微松开了些。  
“你要考虑到这么做的后果。”

金眨着迷茫的双眼，但已经不是刚见面时那种瑟缩的神情了。就连不怎么和金接触的雷狮都敏锐地察觉到金的变化，总有一天金会恢复成原来的样子，到那个时候……  
——帕洛斯，你该怎么办。

雷狮轻笑一声，压碎了眼里翻滚着的深沉。  
——你该怎么办。

系统警告信息还停留在屏幕上，雷狮低头吻了上去，强硬地撬开金的嘴唇，雷狮的吻不同于帕洛斯的温柔斯磨，不是帕洛斯那种扮演着无害的角色，带着温柔笑意贴上唇角之后神情陡然变得危险，在猎物沉沦在虚假的甜蜜里时一击毙命，悄无声息。

雷狮的吻从刚开始就具有强烈的侵略性，他似乎不屑隐藏自己，不屑做花哨的修饰，他只做自己想做的事情，横冲直撞，毫无畏惧，倨傲，却有着足以倨傲的资本。

他像一个不知何为胆怯的探险者，以舌尖为刀刃，刺穿金口腔中的每一寸空气，使它们裂成一片片的喘息。

“唔……”  
“哈……”

雷狮贴近一步，金就被逼得后退一步，雷狮用拇指按住金的被他吻得热乎乎的唇上。  
“帕洛斯一开始是不是也这样吻你，”

金觉得自己的嘴有些疼，他摇摇头，激起雷狮眼中充满兴味的波痕。  
——一步步将别人推入深渊，还能让他觉得乐在其中这种事，不是你最擅长的吗，帕洛斯……哼，你可真让我失望。  
——不过……

金色渐渐爬上少年的发梢，他的蓝眸里蕴藏了整片星空。  
雷狮收回手，那种同时压在他手上和心上的柔软触感就一同消失了。

——确实挺有趣的。

Ⅷ.

雷狮脸色很不好，别无其他，主系统和附属船械的链接已经断开好几天了，这段时间帕洛斯和佩利杳无音讯。任务版面自从更新了一次之后就再也没有变化了。

至于为什么任务再度更新成SSS，覆盖率为什么不可显示，这些都还有待调查，关键是，卡在99.9％的数字，让雷狮觉得莫名不爽。

金坐在平时卡米尔坐的副驾驶座上，晃动着自己的小腿，在察觉到雷狮也并不是他想象中的那样可怕之后，金就越发得寸进尺了。

卡米尔在的时候还和刚开始一样，喂他指尖的鲜血，卡米尔一旦不在，金只好去找雷狮，雷狮每次都会把他吻到喘不过气，还一定要在他嘴唇上留下深深的牙印，非要看金疼得眼泪汪汪的他才作罢。

金刚开始就后悔了，扒着雷狮的颈脖就想咬上去，用行动告诉雷狮，其实血液摄入也并非不可。

但雷狮总会把他推下去，装作生气，钳住金的下巴：“怎么？对帕洛斯你就心疼，不舍得他受伤？”  
金被雷狮压制得喘不过气，只好又乖乖地踮脚去亲他，温顺无比，心里默默想着下一次还是去找卡米尔好了。

[编号7723附属船械已归队]

几乎是瞬间，金就从椅子上跳下来，像是驾着风一样，跑得那么快，差点撞上推门而入的卡米尔。

雷狮眯了眯眼睛，这个小鬼这几天元力波动不稳定的时候总会可怜兮兮地穿越大半个飞船过来找他，平息了之后又开始盼着帕洛斯回来，雷狮不知道该怎么说才好。  
有种自己看上的猎物被别人抢先一步掠走了一样。

这么想着的雷狮完全不顾及所谓先来后到的道理。反正这些理论，在他眼里，都同等愚蠢。

[舱门开启警告]  
[锁定梢已脱离]  
[舱门开启]

帕洛斯率先登上主通道，沿着这条被蓝色机械荧光照亮的道路笔直前行。  
他的表面波澜不惊，心却狠狠扼住他的思想，在烂成一摊淤泥的情绪之中挣扎着，凑近他，准确无误地传达着消息——  
你在期待什么。

——什么？  
你在期待。

帕洛斯觉得很好笑，他在期待什么，他有什么好期待的。

但是很快，拐角处冲出一抹金色，这通道就瞬间被这道光洗去了灰暗，变得明亮又温暖，这光不比萤火虫的光更亮，却是暖的。

帕洛斯看见金，朝他跑来，像是插了一对翅膀，扑灭所有燎原之火，抚平所有惊涛骇浪。

金向帕洛斯走来的那瞬间，帕洛斯仿佛听见神明附在他耳边，轻轻地，对他说——

“他来了。”  
“你，在劫难逃。”

帕洛斯被金的一个飞扑撞得向后退去，稳住了身形之后，他明显感觉到了埋在他怀里的金，在微微颤抖。

跟上来的佩利看见了这一幕，他没有出声。

说实话，他从没见过笑得这么温柔的帕洛斯。虽说平时帕洛斯大部分时间都是笑着的，但没有那一次像现在这样，就好像，金色的火焰，将他整个人都点燃了，再也扑灭不了了。

火星纷飞落下的地方，开出一朵朵，蓝色的莺尾花。

  
Ⅶ.

“死了？”  
“没有，虽然已经消失了，但好像……”

“第三次了，帕洛斯……”  
帕洛斯一惊，这次任务对象实在是诡异至极，每次出现都会做些令人匪夷所思的举动。重复运转的行星阵，还有那句话的意思。

【我将一次又一次的死去，来证明生命是无穷无尽的。】

这句话到底是什么意思，一次又一次的死去，难道是指祂每一次的消亡都是假象，祂是不死体，或者说，真的是伪世的主神……啧，这愚蠢的想法。

帕洛斯低着头等待着雷狮下达最后的惩罚，这个特殊阶段，雷狮不可能杀了他，只要不危及到他的性命，其实处罚什么的也无所谓，毕竟他是为了生存而生存。

雷狮看着自从帕洛斯归队之后，就又一直跟在帕洛斯身旁的金，莫名有些不爽。他自然知道帕洛斯不在乎惩罚什么的，他只为自己活下去而活……

不。

雷狮突然发现了什么。  
金垂着的睫毛遮住了他的眼眸，即使看不清，雷狮也知道那双眸子里装着的是什么。

“金。”

雷狮第一次叫金的名字，几乎是瞬间，帕洛斯就感觉有股电流顺着他的耳朵滋啦一下钻进他的脑子里，即使他清楚地知道，雷狮并没有使用元力。

帕洛斯看见金回头看看他，似乎是察觉到他们之间的僵局以及雷狮极力压制的愠怒，他很听话地走了过去。

帕洛斯紧张地盯着他们两人，生怕下一秒会发生什么不可预测的事情。

雷狮只是笑着，瞥了一眼帕洛斯。帕洛斯背后一阵发凉，金属门的边框很冰，但此时此刻，帕洛斯只觉得心里鼓动的那阵风更加冰凉刺骨，因为，他看见，雷狮把金锁在怀里。

吻了下去。

金被雷狮的举动吓到了，慌乱中想要推开雷狮，却被他攥住了手，抬眼猝不及防撞击雷狮那对好看的、闪着受伤的光的眼睛里。

没人会觉得雷狮眼里的情绪是真实的，可是金却愣住了，没想到雷狮会有这样的情绪转变。

雷狮满意地勾起嘴角，极富侵略性的吻密密落在金的唇边。

帕洛斯收紧了手指，眼里的光渐渐黯淡下去。

雷狮放开金，轻吻了他的额头。

“真乖，这是奖励。”

金被吻得七荤八素，心里还担心帕洛斯会受到处罚，眼泪汪汪的，快要掉下来。根本没空去在意雷狮今天的反常。

金为雷狮没有下达惩罚而松了一口气，但他并不知道，刚才的画面早已把帕洛斯的心割得鲜血淋漓。

回到房间后，两人之间弥漫着诡异的沉默。

“我不在的时候，他也是这样对你吗？”  
金点点头，他察觉到帕洛斯周身的低气压，有些害怕。

帕洛斯扳过金的脸，眼睛被蒙上一层薄怒，还有最深处，弥漫上来的黑色情绪。

帕洛斯钳制得越来越用力，金被帕洛斯这种眼神惊得心慌意乱，再加上下巴传来的疼痛，金眼睛一眨，几滴眼泪就扑簌簌地掉下来。

帕洛斯第一次见金哭。  
——真是被打败了。

“怎么哭了？嗯？”  
他抹去金眼角的眼泪，叹了口气，收敛了眼底的情绪。帕洛斯用额头抵着金的额头，低声说：“我……别和雷狮来往，我不喜欢。”

金哭得抽噎，可怜巴巴的，他环住帕洛斯的脖子，把脸埋进他的颈窝。滚烫的泪水滴落在帕洛斯冰冷的皮肤上。

“嗯……呜……”  
“我，听话……你，你……别走……”

闷闷的声音从耳边传来。  
帕洛斯再次叹了口气。

——你完了。  
帕洛斯对自己说。

——帕洛斯，你完了。

Ⅵ.

“每隔37个宇宙秒，行星阵运动轨迹就会重复一次，同时间残骸分布地刷新。”  
“哼……无聊的游戏。”

“大哥，我们是等待祂的下一次出现，还是……”  
“不。猎物自己送上门了……先陪他们玩玩再继续任务也不迟。”

悬浮屏幕上密密麻麻的红点向羚角号所在的星域涌来。  
卡米尔垂下眼睛，他没想到还会有不知天高地厚的参赛者过来送死。

——

自从帕洛斯回来之后，金就变得更黏人了，一刻不见帕洛斯就满飞船找他，似乎是略微懂得帕洛斯原先生气的原因，金总是出现在帕洛斯身边，踮着脚要吻他。

帕洛斯整理资料的时候，金就坐在他旁边撑着头看他，等帕洛斯注意到他的视线也回头望过来时，他就猛地凑近，在帕洛斯唇上一啄，拉开一点距离，睁开双眸看着帕洛斯近在咫尺的眼眸。

帕洛斯从主控制室回来的时候，一打开门就被金色的身影扑个满怀，金把脸从他胸口前抬起，微微踮脚吻上他的嘴角。

这会，帕洛斯什么也没做，只是靠在椅子上闭目养神，金也像往常一样凑近，偷偷亲了一下帕洛斯，没想到帕洛斯抓住他的手腕往下一拉，金就摔进了他的怀里。

交换一个深吻之后，金依旧保持着横坐在帕洛斯腿上的这个姿势。

帕洛斯揽住金的腰，抬头看着他，像是想一眼望进他眼底最深处，探寻深渊之下是什么。

“你知道，为什么明明没有出现异常，你还是想吻我吗？”

帕洛斯知道，金的回答会将他拖进深渊……不，他从一开始，就已身在深渊。

他准备好迎接这虚假破碎带来的刺痛，金最近转变越来越明显，他笑得越来越多了，逐渐变得和原来的他一样。

他从一开始就知道，这份依赖是虚假，这份信任是虚假，他毫不顾忌踏入泥潭，沉入沼泽，肉身被腐蚀，徒留骨架，鲜红的心脏在之中沉沉跳动，心脏之上，白骨生花。

他知道，这是虚假，这是无妄，这是深渊。

他看见金的眼睛里爬满疑惑。  
他听见少年轻微的喘息。

他摇头，然后说：“不知道……”

帕洛斯闭上双眼，红色从黑暗的边角泛上来。  
——你看，这些都是假的。

他明白了。

深渊之下，还是深渊。

——

“帕……”  
金噤了声，控制室里只有雷狮一个人。

“傻站着干什么，过来。”  
金犹豫了，却还是乖乖走了过去。

“唔……”金在雷狮凑近的一瞬间捂住他的嘴，雷狮温热的唇就触及金的手心。  
雷狮挑了挑眉。  
这个小没良心的，帕洛斯一回来就躲他躲得跟什么似的。

他伸出舌尖轻舔金的手心，满意地看到金因为不自在而转动的眼珠。雷狮收回舌尖，轻轻吻上温热的手心。  
“你知道为什么你会拒绝我吗？”

金摇摇头。

“因为你喜欢帕洛斯，但是不喜欢我。”

金眨着充满了迷茫的眼睛。  
“喜欢，是什么？……”

“就是——”  
其实雷狮也不知道该作何回答。  
“你想见他，离不开他。”  
“你喜欢他所以你亲吻他。”

金努力把脑子里的疙瘩解开，缕缕清。  
可是，雷狮也吻过他，他也吻过雷狮，所以……

“那，我也喜欢你？……”  
雷狮被逗笑了，他把手按在金的头发上，往下压了压，出口的声音喑哑。  
“不，你不喜欢我。”  
——其实，你也不喜欢帕洛斯。  
——这些都是虚假的雏鸟情结。

雷狮和帕洛斯想的一样，等金恢复了记忆，这一切都会消逝不见，永远沉寂在这片同样虚假的银河里。  
——到那时，你该怎么办。  
雷狮对自己说。  
——你该怎么办。

Ⅴ.

资料室里尘埃飞扬，刚被帕洛斯搬出来的星系资料垛叠在一起。  
这些画着复杂图案的纸张被压在资料柜的最底层，鎏金墨水标注的星球闪闪发光，其中一个行星阵上铺满了金色，像是墨水被打翻，洒在了上面。  
纸张的最上端写着——

[F-61115]

帕洛斯仰着头，把手伸直，试图把资料塞进最顶层的柜子里，现在这些资料已经没有用了。  
突然，他感到一股拉力，拽着他的衣领，把他往下拉。

他低头，不出意料地看见金不知什么时候钻进了资料室。  
金凑近，在他们只有毫厘之距时停了下来，一缕翘起的金发扫过帕洛斯的脸，徒生痒意。

帕洛斯当然知道他要做什么，明明知道这一切都会终结于这场比赛的结束，但帕洛斯还是试图用这仅存的温热触感麻痹自己的神经。  
然而，金停了几秒，垂下眼睛，脚跟落地，低着头一副不敢看帕洛斯的样子。

帕洛斯伸出指尖，用弯曲了的指节挠了挠金下巴和颈脖交接处的软肉，然后，丝毫不意外地，金瞬间抬起头，眼眸也重新亮了起来，闪烁着喜悦的光，他重新凑上去，手依旧紧紧拽着帕洛斯的衣领，他蜻蜓点水般触上帕洛斯的唇。

停留了几秒，他不知道该如何继续了，就离开了一段距离，帕洛斯逼近一步，他看清了金眼睛里情绪，原本纯净的蓝色早已经被染上其他颜色，那是一种混合了黑白和暗橙的颜色。

是他的颜色。

帕洛斯知道，他现在走的每一步，都是在泥沼中越陷越深，但是，即使意识到了这点，他的心情还是很好。

无所谓，反正，他最终还是毁掉了那片纯净的蓝色，获得了一种新的、他最喜欢的颜色。

帕洛斯捏住金的下巴，使他微微张嘴，然后他靠近，吻了下去。

金温顺地闭上了双眼，任由帕洛斯的舌尖舔舐他的唇瓣，把他的下唇吻得热乎乎的，再轻轻用牙齿斯磨。

帕洛斯黏糊糊的舔吻让金双腿一软，靠在柜子上一路滑坐下去，帕洛斯单手垫在金的脑后，也一同滑了下去，双膝跪地。

他把另一只手撑在柜子上，垫在金脑后的那只手缓缓移动至金的后颈，金感到脖子后一凉，条件反射向前倾，刚好把自己往帕洛斯怀里送了送。

资料室里很安静，除了心跳声和啧啧水声，什么都听不见。

帕洛斯勾住金的舌尖，与之共舞，那是踩在一片血色曼陀罗之上的，死亡之舞，诡谲却令人心悸。

金禁不住好奇，睁开了双眼，上下睫毛分开，撞进了一片浓郁的情绪里，那是从帕洛斯眼中溢出来的、不曾说出口的喜爱和珍视。

强烈到让人无法忽视。  
金感觉有什么东西狠狠敲击了他的心脏，随即一些零零散散的碎片进入他的脑子里，混乱成一团。

“唔……”  
帕洛斯放开金，罕见地和金一起微喘，然后他就笑了，意犹未尽地贴近金，在他的嘴上啄了一口，离开后闭上了双眼，把脸埋进金的颈脖，几乎是用气音发出一句：“你知道，为什么明明没有出现异常，你还是想吻我吗？”

既然已经坠进深渊，不如坠得更深一点，坠进混沌之中，再也无法逃离。

他看不见，金脸上泛起得意的神情，但是他听得见，耳边传来的、清亮的、专属于少年的声音。

“因为，喜欢……”

咚——

帕洛斯睁开眼睛，眼前是一片黑暗，但分明有什么，在发着光，他猛地拉开与金的距离，看见金的眼里泛着认真而坚定的光，再也没有迷茫。

“因为喜欢。”

帕洛斯蒙住金的眼睛，防止他看见自己眼里几乎要流淌出来的情绪。  
他轻笑一声，像是在嘲笑自己。

反抗现实又有什么意义呢。

Ⅳ.

“迎战吧，这是……最后一战了。”  
卡米尔暗自活动了手指，站在雷狮身边。  
“你和佩利先留下。帕洛斯，和我先去。如果全去的话，他们怕是会意识到不对劲，不过……对付这些蝼蚁，本来也就不用整个海盗团。”雷狮顿了顿，“收到消息之后带上金，不能让他独自一人留在飞船上。”

雷狮还对上次资料室的权限被突破耿耿于怀。

卡米尔愣了愣，接着答道：“是。”  
他看向远处一片迷茫的白雾。  
——这是，最后一战了。

——

“谁在那？”  
卡米尔警觉地回过头，雷狮和帕洛斯已经脱离飞船，卡米尔正在等待命令。

“卡卡……”  
“是不是，出了什么事情……”

卡米尔默认了金的称呼。  
“没事……”

金却依旧一副担心的样子。  
“我刚才……”

卡米尔心里咯噔一下。

“好像，想起了什么……”  
“格瑞……是谁？”  
“还有紫堂幻……凯莉……”

金捂住头，错过了卡米尔阴沉的眼神和抿紧的唇。

卡米尔走上前：“又出现异常了？”  
“不是……我……”

卡米尔攥住金的手，把脸凑了过去，在半途停下。  
——太过了。

“去找佩利吧，他就在副控制室。”  
“我……”  
金急切地开口，卡米尔却转过身，不再看他。  
——不要想起来，不要在这种时候。

金明白，这是卡米尔不想搭理他的表现，他只好退出主控制室。其实在他眼里，佩利也算好相处的，就是偶尔会用力地捏住他的脸，说着“好弱啊”把他提起来，再感叹一句“果然很弱”。

除了这一点，佩利也是个好人，但是……他总觉得，现在他的状况很奇怪，应该和卡米尔说说的。

“是你？喂，帕洛斯不在。”  
“不，我是来……找你的。”  
“找我？你小子难道——”

佩利突然哽住，脸好像突然红了，他支支吾吾地继续说：“哦……那你来吧。”  
他想的是，卡米尔可能在忙着接收讯息，他撞见过金被雷狮圈在怀里亲吻，他知道体液摄入是指什么，只是这时候突然轮到他了……

金在心里叹了一口气，那些不熟悉的记忆快把他折磨疯了。  
——说不定……真的只是元力波动异常……

他认命一般凑过去，被佩利一把拽进怀里，金惊呼一声，稳住身形之后在内心挣扎了一下，环住佩利的颈脖，正要张嘴咬下去，却被佩利掰过脸。  
“喂，干嘛一脸不情愿的样子，我是有哪里不好吗？”  
一副生气的样子。

金不知道该作何回答，他只是……觉得贸然亲上去，不太好。  
他只好闭上眼睛，贴了上去。

其实佩利只是觉得金对其他人都是乖顺的，一到他这就张嘴要咬他，有些不公平。他完全没有考虑到拒绝了血液摄入之后，即将迎来的是什么。

所以在那一抹柔软触及他的一瞬间，他就僵住了，整个人坐得笔直，一动不敢动。  
金睁开双眼，疑惑地眨了眨。

佩利还是不动，他看见金的睫毛扑闪扑闪的，快要触及他的睫毛了。

过了几秒他推开金，神情有些不自在。  
“可以了吧。”

金有些无语，怎么同样是海盗团的，佩利的作风完全和其他人不一样的，他不知道怎么回答，只好再次凑近，伸出舌尖舔了舔佩利的唇角，试图告诉他要有体液摄入。

佩利却像触电一样推开他，手忙脚乱不知道该做什么。  
“你！……”

金很无辜，难道不该这样吗？

系统音适时响起。

[发布指令：前往F-61115行星阵。]

佩利把金提起来往旁边一放，像是避开什么洪水猛兽一样推开门跑了出去，留下一句：“走了——”

金揉了揉脑袋，跟了上去。

Ⅲ.

——很好。  
雷狮用余光瞥到隐藏在周围的参赛者的痕迹。  
——都在这了。

帕洛斯跟在他身后，看似漫不经心地晃动着双腿，缓慢前进。  
他似乎感应到了什么，睁大双眼回头看去——

金跟在卡米尔和佩利身后，向着他走来。  
帕洛斯第一次用这种眼神直视雷狮，不可置信，微眯了双眼。

雷狮的眼里写满了——  
又有什么关系，我就是要让他看清我们的伤口，看清我们的狰狞，看清我们的所有，然后知道，现在，我们痊愈了。

帕洛斯垂下视线。  
——可笑啊。

雷狮很早就发现了，金有时候会捂住头，一副迷惑的样子，周围的人开始按捺不住身形了，雷狮走向金，伸手贴上了他的侧脸，一路向上。  
“是不是头疼？”

金带着感激的眼神看向雷狮，终于有人重视到这一点了。他点点头，却发现雷狮的眼眸以肉眼可见的速度被暗色笼罩。

“金，听着。”  
周围传来窸窸窣窣的声音。

“如果你想起来了所有事情。”  
刀剑在岩石上划过而发出的尖锐声音肆无忌惮地穿破空气，到达他们耳边。

“别离开。”  
“好吗？”

金在同时感到一股钻心的疼痛从脑内神出曲折钻出。他捂住头，紧锁眉头。

雷狮垂下了手，半边身子乍现电光。他俯身吻上金的眼睑，叹出一句：“没关系。”

“——我等你的答复。”

电光直冲云霄，薄云被冲散，一声炸雷使大地在磅礴中碎裂，虚拟的花颤抖起来，脆弱的花瓣狼狈地跌落在地面上，无力的呻吟着。

四面八方涌来的参赛者如同洪水，翻搅着，撞破灰烬，飞船残骸在雷电中发出诡异的微光。

雷狮单手持雷神之锤，他向潮流翻涌的中心走去，背影像一个即将征战的王。

每挥动一下，空气中就炸开一道电光，击在金属刀刃上擦除火花，雷狮的眼里闪着倨傲的光，他勾着嘴角，目空一切，每走一步，手中的武器就发出尖锐的刺鸣。他用这些蝼蚁的惨叫为自己的武器渡上金光，用万钧雷霆破开一条笔直的道路。

帕洛斯在混乱中准确无误地抓住金的手臂，把金护在怀里，脚尖用力，腾空一跃，无数黑影以他为中心散开，直冲混乱中心。  
金睁大了眼睛，这些黑影，是……

帕洛斯在一片尖叫声中厉声喝道：“为什么跟来！？”  
金环住帕洛斯的腰，同一时刻，金色箭头从他身后翻飞着冲出，挡下了直逼帕洛斯背后的一只黑色羽箭。

帕洛斯噤了声，警惕起来。

斯情斯景，诡谲至极，天边的一轮虚假的弯月破碎成蝶影，纷飞着，被染上红色。

尖叫声，钝器摩擦声，闪电炸开的声音，嘶哑的呼喊声，主系统的提示音，混杂在一起。  
金却一点都不害怕，他把脸贴在帕洛斯胸口，只听得清那沉沉的心跳，以及回响在他耳边的那句“我等你的答复。”

红色漫过破碎的花瓣，再也没了踪迹。

Ⅱ.

最后一战结束的时候，很安静。  
最后那一刻，金撑不住撕裂般的头疼，昏睡过去。

帕洛斯坐在床边，手里握着一朵已经破碎得不成样子的花。

好了，该迎接这一切了。  
帕洛斯想。

他听见身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他不敢回头，一切的一切都和第一个夜晚那样相似，虚假的星光，泛着冰冷，爬上帕洛斯的脚踝，让他觉得浑身发冷，连骨头都要被冻裂了。

金转醒了。

帕洛斯知道。  
——你会作何反应。  
——会不会独自一人从这虚假的洪流中脱身而出，只留我们越陷越深。

帕洛斯不知道，就算他的情绪掩埋得再深，他的眼睛还是会出卖他，把所有情感灌进眼神里，溢出来，淌了满地。  
帕洛斯不知道，就算他的想法隐藏得再深，他的心依旧会把这份爱意打捞出来，拧干所有水分，像处刑一样，暴露在阳光下。  
帕洛斯不知道，他的灵魂叫嚣着——

别离开我。

窸窸窣窣的声音突然停住了，帕洛斯强迫自己以自然的神情回头，却在半路全然崩溃。  
对于金的事，他总是一而再再而三地破例。

被子被金拉过头顶，缩成一个球，帕洛斯放下手里的花瓣，把手探了过去，想掀开被子。

不管金到底是什么表情，是愤怒还是不敢置信，是厌恶还是惊讶，帕洛斯只想尽快看见金的脸，看见他的眼睛，再在深处寻找，那双蓝眸里，有没有和他眼里同样的光。

一只手伸出来死死拽住被角。  
帕洛斯什么也不管了，隔着被子环住金，呵出一声：“金，我喜欢你。”

怀里的人颤抖了一下，随即平息。

帕洛斯叹了口气，抱得更紧了。  
——我都栽在你手里了，能不能睁开眼。  
——看着我。

“金，我喜欢你。”

漫长的等待撕扯着帕洛斯的心跳，使它们破碎成一片一片的光。帕洛斯不知道黑暗的尽头会是什么，也许依旧是黑暗，他不知道。  
他只想现在。

怀里的人微微挪动，像是想钻过来，闷闷的声音传来。金的声音有些喑哑，帕洛斯却觉得仿佛听见了神明的低语，把他从深海里拉上岸，赐给他无尽光明。  
帕洛斯身处深渊，在他之下，依旧是深渊，可只要他抬起头，他就能看见那道光，如初见时一样，依旧明灭闪现着。

“你不要说两遍。”  
“说两遍，我就信了……”

宿命中的游离和破碎的激情，易碎且易逝。  
但这一次，帕洛斯确信，他抓住了他的光，用尽毕生力气，握在手里，再也不会放开了。

Ⅰ.

【-1-】  
【任务类型：SSS（已更新）】  
【进度：99.9%】  
【隐藏信息覆盖率：？】

“这愚蠢的游戏，你还要继续到什么时候。”  
回答雷狮的只有滋啦滋啦的电流声，主控制室里只有他一个人。

“你是什么时候发现的？”  
雷狮嗤笑一声，果然……

他很早就有这个猜想了，任务是“杀死主神”，那就暂且理解为杀死创造这个世界的人，然而这个伪世是凹凸大赛为了新一局赛事创造的，那么创造它的无非是大赛的高层管理员，比如，裁判长丹尼尔。

显而易见，杀死丹尼尔或者什么别的管理者是不现实的，大赛不会制定这么愚蠢的规则。

那么，创造这个世界的肯定另有其人，而且不归属于凹凸大赛。  
一种可能性是大赛想借参赛者的手清除这个人，不过这个说法根本不可信，因为如果目的是清除一个人的存在，那为什么不把这个人设定为新一局的boss，让参赛者围剿他。

另一种可能性是……这一切都是虚假的。

这个说法飘忽不定，但后续雷狮让团员观察行星阵的轨迹时得到了一些支持。  
伪世完全搬照主世界的设定，也就是说，完全可以看成是主世界的完美复制品。那么，既然这个人有能力复制出一个世界，就不应该存在如此低级的错误。  
比如，所有行星阵的运动轨迹每隔一个特定的时间就会重复一遍，残骸堆积的地点也是随机变化。就算这一切是那个人的疏忽，黑袍人接二连三的诡异举动也为第二个说法提供了依据。

目标是杀死主神，也就是说黑袍人就是创造了这个世界的人，那么，为什么遭到雷狮海盗团的追杀，祂的行为如此怪异。最近一次追捕之后，帕洛斯带回来的消息是，他亲眼看见祂的消亡，但任务却依旧没有完成，级别还升高了，这一切都指向一个结论——

这个黑袍人，也就是所谓的这个世界的“主神”，只是虚假的数据体，或者，他根本不存在于这个世界。

如果说所有的一切都只是雷狮的胡思乱想，那么最后一战结束之后发生的事证明了这个想法并非空穴来风。  
雷狮走在最后，一片残破的花瓣被风吹来，拂过了他的脸，接着更多的花瓣飞来落在他手里。

花瓣上渐渐显出金色的痕迹，是一段文字。

[I shall die again and again to know that life is inexhaustible.   
我将一次又一次的死去，来证明生命是无穷无尽的。  
I shall die again and again to know that all are fake.   
我将一次又一次的死去，来证明所有都是虚假的。]

雷狮轻呵一声。  
原本他还奇怪，为什么一直毫无进展的坐标搜寻在那天突然像是自己跳出来一般显现在屏幕上。

“这个并不重要。”  
他回答冰冷的系统音。

“你不必知道所有，你只需要知道，我所说的一切，都是真实的。”  
祂透过电流声回答道。

“哼……凭什么我要相信你？一个骗了我们所有人的——’神’？”  
“是你们看错了世界，却说世界欺骗了你们。”  
“我并不是什么神明，我做的一切都是为了让你们发觉你们所处的境地。”

“哦？那你为什么不一开始就说呢？”  
“不，这一切都需要你们自己去发现。”

“为什么帮我们。”  
“因为……我希望这桎梏，由你们来打破。”

雷狮没听懂祂的意思。

“我把那些已逝去的尘世繁荣带到我的世界中。”  
“我只是个过客，我只是负责推动齿轮的守钟人。”  
“其余的，你不必知道。”

雷狮厌恶这种高高在上的语气。

“在你眼里，我们不过是假象。”  
他回敬不屑。  
“还有金，也是你做的手脚吧，他身上有着不属于这个世界的力量，他……”

接着电流声扭曲了，像是有谁叹了口气。  
接着，再也没了其他声音。

“……”  
雷狮在沉默中回味刚才的对话。

【-1-】  
【任务类型：SSS（已更新）】  
【进度：100%】  
【隐藏信息覆盖率：？】

【雷狮海盗团，恭喜你们成为第一个通过第二场比赛的团队，请按照系统显示的路线，笔直前行，通过1号传送星云回到主世界，祝您好运。】

>>>/  
t<第一世界>ver.1.21  
t2<编写者4531224>  
ac t2<保存>  
???  
>>>

[WARNING]  
[内层世界出现错误]

>>>  
???  
t=<>>

>>>  
[ATTENTION]  
t1<编写者4531224已消亡>  
ac t1<存档1确认保留>  
??<  
>>>

???? ▋. █ ... ▅▏...??▁‖

﹣‖〓▋▄ ‖ 〓▄▇???▎

▁▉ !!━ ．━ ━━ ━ ━．．━ ▄ █▁ ▂?? ?? ???

▌ ▄ ▉ ? ??．━．━ ．．▏▏ ▁▏[表情]▌▅

▋ ??▄ ▅．━．━ ．．．━ ．．?▬〓

‖▎．．━ ．．━━ ．━．!!▎

≮▁?

‖▬ 

∣

.

.

“我们不只是数据。”

——种族假象END——

“在这虚假世界中，唯有爱意，才是唯一的真实。”

Dec.


End file.
